La venganza es dulce, muy dulce
by Melumuleiro
Summary: Freddie no sabe lo que le espera. Sam está molesta y con la ayuda de Carly hará todo lo posible por hacerlo sufrir. Pero tal vez esta malvada venganza se convierta en un dulce, dulce amor.
1. Las burlas

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar lo bien que me hacía caminar por el parque, sin pensar en nada más que el rico olor que largaban las flores, el pasto, el aire, lo real. Me hacía falta un poco de realidad. Toda mi vida la viví pensando que a pesar de mi extraña familia, yo era una chica feliz. Con amigos, con un novio que me quería, con un show exitoso. Pero al ver como hablaban de mi en esa reunión, todo se desvaneció de golpe. Como si toda mi felicidad hubiera estado en las manos de mi novio y sus tres amiguitos Nerds y, la hayan tirad__o como los pañuelos que se desechan cuando estas resfriado, así de rápido y de feo. Todavía no podía creer que mi "novio" dijera esas cosas de mi, y que Freddie, el que supuestamente era mi amigo, lo hubiera apoyado riéndose y haciendo comentarios estúpidos. Pero ya que! Acaso me tiene que importar? Claro que no! Al diablo con todo! Esos cuatro se ganaron mi ira por siempre, y eso, es un boleto al infierno, lo aseguro._

-Pero en serio pensas eso de mi?- dije por tercera vez consecutiva a mi mejor amiga – osea, yo ya sé que yo soy así, y no es que esté insegura, pero vos realmente sentis que yo sea así? –

- Sam – dijo ella lentamente – pienso que sos una persona maravillosa, una chica única y sincera, fuerte y que sabe como pelear por la vida – suspiró – en serio, por tercera vez

- Y entonces por qué? Eh? Por qué ellos hablaban así de mi? Eh? Por qué? – dije casi gritando

- Bueno..

- qué? Decime! Habla Carly!

- Tranquila – dijo ella mientras caminaba a la cocina – yo creo que ellos hablaban mal de vos por que vos no solés tratarlos muy bien, en especial a Freddie – abrió la heladera y sirvió dos vasos de limonada

- Ja! Como si ese Freidiota se mereciera que lo trataran bien – grité mientras tomaba y vaso y sorbía lentamente el jugo de limón

- Todo el mundo se merece un buen trato Sam, todo el mundo – dijo serenamente ella, no soporto cuando es tranquila, me colapsa, realmente!

- Por que tenes que ser tan buena? – pregunte enojada

- Tal vez, por que vos sos tan mala, no?

- Buen punto – reconocí, siempre tenía ,la razón, diablos! – Pero Freddie sabe que a pesar de los maltratos.. el me entiende

- Sam, que es lo que más te molestó? Que tu noviecito hablara mal de vos, o que Freddie lo apoyara?

- Las dos cosas Carly! Ambos me decepcionaron – dije casi segura, casi.

- Como digas

- Por qué decis?

- No se, te siento extraña como si realmente no te importara tanto que Justin haya hablado mal de vos – dijo segura

- claro que me importa! Pero yo no soy como vos Carly, no me voy a poner a llorar por los rincones

- Bueno pero.. hey! Yo no lloro por los rincones.. mucho?

- Si.

- La cuestión es que me parece que te imortó mas que Freddie lo haya apoyado

- Que rayos importa quien me importó más? Ambos son unos idiotas, y me voy a vengar de ellos, como nunca antes lo hice, y vos me vas a ayudar! – dije con mi tono de: vos me vas a ayudar – Por favor?

- Oh no, no, no, no ,no!

- Por favor Carly, por favor, realmente lo necesito

- No, esta vez no me convenses!

- Entonces me voy – dije dirigiendome hacia la puerta- 5, 4, 3, 2..

- Hay está bien!

- Genial! Ya tengo todo planeado, escuchá…

Please apreta el botón de abajo :) ajajaa, si quieren la sigo.. ustedes deciden es solo la introducción :B


	2. La venganza comienza

Punto de vista de Freddie

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no y no! Definitivamente no podia ser real, claro que no!__ Este día me había pasado de todo, y es en serio, no estoy exagerando, para nada! Cuando desperté e iba camino a la escuela mi bicicleta tuvo un problema extraño, se le salió el volante y tuve que correr camino a la escuela, por supuesto que llegué tarde, y al llegar me sancionaron, tenía que ir a una cita con el director Franklin a la salida de la escuela. Cuando entré a las clase de la señorita Briggs estaba enojada, y resulta que de repente quiso tomar un examen sorpresa a todos los que tenían una madre pelirroja e insegura y su nombre empezara con F. Solo yo y un tal Francis tuvimos esa estúpida evaluación, en la que, raramente no me fue muy bien. Lo sé, es extraño, demaciado._

- Hazlo devuelta – le dije cerrando fuertemente los ojos a la chica pelirroja – por favor, y más fuerte esta vez

- Bueno.. ahí voy – dijo, y a continuación volvió a pelliscarme en el brazo, esta vez mas fuerte

- haaay! Maldición?

- Oye, tal vez yo soy de otro mundo, pero puedes explicarme que tiene de divertido que una chica te pellizque el brazo? – preguntó la morocha de la que llevé tanto tiempo enamorado, con su tono burlón de siempre

- Hola Carly, como estás? Yo bien, gracias – dije irónicamente, y luego posé mis ojos en la mirada extraña de la rubia que me quitaba el sueño mucha veces – Sam

- Puedes contestarme? – insistió Carly

- em, si. Es que verán, hoy me pasaron las peores cosas,

- No te preocupes – dijo Samantha – nosotras ya nos acostumbramos

- eh? Se acostumbraron a qué?

- A verte la cara, uuf' eso si que es terrible, debe ser mas duro para vos, verte todos los santos días a toda hora, aagh. Me dan escalofrios de solo pensarlo – anunció, y luego sonrió sarcásticamente, solo como ella sabe

- Ja-Ja-Já – respondí – no hablo de eso Sam, hablo de que llegué tarde, tuve un examen sorpresa absurdo en el que no me fue bien, y ahora tengo una cita con el director, no se que me pasa hoy

- Esperemos que no se vuelva cotidiano – dijo Carly algo nerviosa

- Esperemos – repetí yo, mientras miraba una vez más a Sam, y me retiraba lentamente – Las veo más tarde

- Recuerda que hoy hacemos Icarly – me dijo Carly

- Jamás se me olvidaria – dije para tranquilizar a mi mejor amiga

Punto de vista de Sam

- Te odio por obligarme a hacerle todo esto a Freddie!

- Recuerda que tu accediste, yo jamás te obligué

- Me obligaste no obligándome Sam! – dijo rápidamente Carly  
- No entendí eso, asi que solo asentiré lentamente – dije, mientras asentía

- Y cual es la siguiente etapa malévola?

- Hoy, en Icarly la verás, y te encantará – dije sonriendo

_En ese momento comenzé a pensar en Freddie, repentinamente, no sé por qué decidí vengarme de el primero, y no de Justin, realmente no lo puedo recordar. Supongo que me debe bastantes. No logro entender por que me ve de esa forma, no se como explicarlo, es algo extraño, pero me mira especial, como sea, ya lo averiguaré, espero que no planee nada raro. _

- Hola a todo el planeta tierra! Soy Carly – dijo mi amiga entusiasmada

- Y yo soy Sam! – respondí, con mi tono de siempre

- Y esto es Icarly!

- El único programa en el que se puede decir lo que quieras, cuando quieras!

- Como por ejemplo..

- Lo que más odio en todo el mundo son las personas! – dije, y luego agregué – ah! Y las mañanas no se quedan atrás, y tampoco el tonto de nuestro tecnicucho Fredward

- Yo nunca entendí por que Freddie dice en 5,4,3,2 pero sin el uno! – dijo mientras yo la miraba extrañamente – qué? Acaso no es el unico show en el que puedo decir lo que quiera?

- Es solo que.. creo que les estamos dando demaciada importancia al tonto

- Otra verdad: Cuando Sam y Freddie Pelean dan ganas de tirarlos en un tazón gigante de sopa caliente –

- Oye! Wow, eso sería grandioso, cuando lo podemos hacer? - pregunté

- Y yo soy la rara? Otra opinión: Sam es rara!

- Así es.. así soy yo! Y , saben? ... solo he leido tres libros en tooda mi vida

- di cuales son Saam! – exigió Carly

- El oso Juancho 1, 2 y 3: el regreso

- Okey, y ahora.. haremos algo muy especial!

- Carly y yo nos golpearemos en la cara! – dije entusiasta

- La que quede con el último Diente, gana!

- Es un chiste- admitió ella

- Pero sería algo grandioso! - aseguré

- No, lo que tenemos ahora, es la primera..

- CAMARA OCULTA! – interrumpí yo

- Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido


	3. El secreto

- No, lo que tenemos ahora, es la primera..

- CAMARA OCULTA! – interrumpí yo

- Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Así es observen este nuevo segmento llamado… UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE UN TONTO! – dije mientras oprimía el botón que activaba mi video sorpresa

- Carly, que hace? – preguntó desorientado Benson mientras se empezaba a reproducir el video.

- Perdón – dijo mi mejor amiga, con su cara culposa

Punto de vista de Freddie

_En el momento en que Sam apretó el botón una sospecha se vino a mi, repentinamente. Pero cuando Carly dijo que lo sentía, me di cuenta de todo._

_El video había empezado con mi caída en la bicicleta, en ese instante corrí rápidamente a mi computadora y lo apagué, insólito, confundido._

- Hey! Que es lo que haces Benson?- dijo la rubia, MI rubia, pero yo estaba demasiado impresionado como para contestar.

- P.. Por.. Por.. que? .. eeh –balbucee, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- Sam, ya basta – pidió Carly – ya es suficiente.

- No! Claro que no es suficiente Carly, el debe sufrir las consecuencias!

- Es que note das cuenta de que el no es el culpable? Acaso no lo ves? – Carly empezó a irritarse

- Que es lo que tengo que ver?

- Es que el no entiende nada Sam!

- Okey, la que no entiende nada ahora soy yo. Qué es lo que pasa zopenco?

_No conteste__, buscaba las palabras adecuadas, la pregunta correcta._

- Hey! Si no me vas a contestar es mejor que te….

- Por qué? – dije interrumpiendola – Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por qué? Lo decís en serio? Acaso no te diste cuenta?

- No se por que me odias tanto Samantha! Que es lo que te he hecho?

- Simplemente.. yo.. TODO! Todo me has hecho!

- De que hablas? No sabés ni por que me odias, no tienes motivos!

- Pero tu si tienes motivos para burlarte de mi verdad?

- No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, yo nunca me burlaría de ti.

- No claro! Y yo soy el payaso Plin-Plin!

- No se que es lo que dices pero..

- Que no sabes que digo? Acaso tu no estuviste riendote de los chistes que hacia Justin diciendo lo maleducada y asquerosa que era, y lo estúpida y desconsiderada? EH? – PUM, recordé

- Ah, era eso.

- Si! Y no puedes negarlo!

- Es que yo no tenía otra opción – hice una pausa lenta – pero es que yo no podia..

- No podias que? Termina una frase por favor!

- Yo no podia.. decir la verdad, ellos, te lo dirían y yo.. yo no sabria que hacer si te enteraras de este terrible secreto que tengo.

- Que secreto Fredward? De que hablas?

- Yo no puedo, decirtelo.

- Benson, si no quieres que te rompa la cara ahora mismo dime de que estas hablando! Cual es el secreto? Que verdad es la que no podiás decirles? Hablá!!!!


	4. El encuentro

- Benson, si no quieres que te rompa la cara ahora mismo dime de que estas hablando! Cual es el secreto? Que verdad es la que no podiás decirles? Hablá!!!!

- Freddie, que es lo que pasa? – preguntó serenamente Carly – sabes que podes confiar en nosotras, que pasa?

- En esto no, simplemente… no puedo – suspire – perdón, Sam, yo, lamento haber dicho esas cosas de vos, en realidad tu, me importas mucho – dije esto ultimo rápidamente y corrí al ascensor

Punto de vista de Sam

_No sabía que decir, Benson me había dejado sin palabras, una vez más._

- De acuerdo amigos, la trasmisión se suspende por ahora, pero no dejen de entrar en y decir lo idiota que es Samantha Pucket! Adios! Nos vemos!

- Oye! Por que cortaste la trasmisión? Y por que me dijiste idiota?

- Por que lo eres! – gritó mi mejor amigas – realmente no te das cuenta de nada!

- Es que no se de que debo darme cuenta – dije confundida – tu sabes cual es el gran secreto de Freddie?

- No! Pero no te diste cuenta que todo debe tener un a explicación, realmente eres una desagradecida, el te quiere tanto.

- No es cierto!

_Pero no podia asegurar nada, no podia pensar. Solo me ocupé de subir al ascensor e ir a caminar, ya que me hacia bien para pensar. No entendía nada, no sabia de que hablaba Freddie, cual era su secreto, y por que Carly lo defendía tanto. Pero no se sintió bien. No se sintió bien verlo así. Confundido, desolado. No se sintió bien como esperaba, no fue felicidad. Donde quedó la venganza? Estaba tan inmensa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llovía hasta que patiné y caí al suelo, no podía levantarme. Una calida mano me tomó de la cintura y me levanto lentamente. Era él._

- Como supiste donde estaba? – preguntó el – Me seguiste?

- Jajajajjaja! Claro que no – respondí – no caeré tan bajo – lo miré a los ojos, se veía tan distinto – No debes querer verme, asi que… Me voy.

- No! Eeh, quiero decir, quedate, hablemos.

- De que queres que hablemos? – pregunte confundida – Acaso tenes algo que decirme?

- Yo no quise Sam, en serio, yo nunca..

- Ya está, en serio, ya basta. Dime la verdad, por favor. Por una vez en tu vida sé sincero conmigo, haz de cuenta que Carly te lo está preguntando, tal vez eso ayude.

- Es que yo estoy bien contigo, no quiero imaginarme que eres Carly. Por que me basta contigo, con Sam.

- Esto ya es extraño, deja de halagarme por que voy a enojarme y empezá a hablar.


	5. La confesión

- Es que yo estoy bien contigo, no quiero imaginarme que eres Carly. Por que me basta contigo, con Sam.

- Esto ya es extraño, deja de halagarme por que voy a enojarme y empezá a hablar.

- Tu, no vas a creerme – pronuncio cada palabra lentamente, como si tuviera miedo – no es algo facil.

- Solo, dilo Freddie – dije suplicandole, era la ultima alternativa

- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos decian, y me sentia terrible por que el es, o era tu novio.. y yo no podia decirles lo que pensaba por que vos te enterarias y..

- No entiendo que problema tenes con que me entere que me ibas a defender! Que tiene de malo? – pregunte confundida

- Ok, Sam, tu me obligas..que dirias – suspiró – si yo te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?

_Que? Que rayos habia dicho el chico que yo creia que me odiaba? QUE? No puedo entender nada, que confuso que es Freddie, siempre me hace tener que pensar las cosas, eso es algo que me irrita demaciado, odio pensar las cosas._

- Exactamente –dijo mientras se retiraba

_No podia reaccionar_

- Para! Que dijiste? –pregunté con un hilo de voz – que acabas de decir?

- A ver si entendes - se dio vuelta y suspiró – estoy enamorado de vos, de Sam.

- No entiendo, como? Como puede estar pasando esto?

- Entendelo, estoy enamorado de ti, de Samantha Puckett, de nadie más. Y no podia decírselo a tu novio, a mi amigo. Lamento haberme reído de lo que decian, estuvo muy mal. Perdón, de verdad. Nos vemos.

_Se fue, y yo no logro reaccionar todavía. No me entra en la cabeza como es que de repente, Freddie se "enamoró" de mi, es imposible, es increíble, no puede ser verdad._

Punto de vista de Freddie

_Se que no le di oportunidad de responder, se lo dije muy brutalmente, pero ella me lo pidió, ella quería la verdad, y yo solo se la dí. No se como voy a hacer para mirarla a la cara ahora, no se como voy a hacer para hablarle, realmente no se, necesito hablar con Carly, YA. Me dirigí a la puerta de enfrente de mi departamento y entré sin golpear, ya estaba acostumbrado. Carly se encontraba en el sillón viendo televisión, cuando se dio cuenta que entré, corrió a abrazarme._

- Oye, por que tanto amor repentino? – dije en tono de chiste – que pasa? Te diste cuenta que soy el mejor?

- Jajaja – rió irónicamente mi amiga – no, es que.. lo lamento, lamento haber ayudado a Sam en esa tonta venganza, sabés que soy muy facil de convencer, no me pude resistir, es Sam! – dijo con tono culposo, yo, mas que nadie, la entendia, es imposible decirle que no a Sam – me perdonás?

- Claro que si, además, vos tambien me tenes que perdonar

- Qué? Por qué? – preguntó dudosa Carly

- Por que no te conté algo muy importante

- Que cosa? - dijo ansiosa – dímelo ya!

- Voy a ser directo si? Yo.. – respiré – no te dije.. que estoy enamorado de Sam

- QUE?


End file.
